Vermilion
by Miiharu-chan
Summary: Um amor humilhado...A solução? A morte...


**Vermilion**

**Disclamer:** Bleach não é meu, mas eu sei desenhar igual ao titio Quadrado :D

xXx

Abriu os olhos mas continuava na escuridão. A corda a prendia muito forte contra a cadeira rude de madeira queimando sua pele alva. O gosto que sentia era horrível, um pano sujo mantinha sua boca aberta misturando a sujeira com o sangue que brotava de seus lábios finos. Não lembrava muito bem como tinha parado naquele lugar estranho, somente lembrava que seu namorado, Renji estava com ela e então tudo se apagou.

Uma luz forte iluminou todo o recinto cegando seus olhos por alguns instantes, quando sua visão voltou pode ver que estava em um tipo de cozinha quase industrial, o piso e os azulejos da parede pareciam estar sujos com sangue. Apavorou-se ainda mais, finalmente viu um rapaz parado de costas para ela, e ela conhecia muito bem ele, aquele menino de cabelos laranja que Renji havia humilhado na frente de todos somente por se declarar apaixonado por ela. Ele se virou e deu um pequeno sorriso maldoso.

- Finalmente acordou Rukia...como se sente? – a morena se contorceu na cadeira tentando se soltar ou simplesmente gritar, mas sabia que não adiantaria nada – O que? Você quer me falar alguma coisa?

O rapaz se aproximou e tirou o pano delicadamente da boca, Rukia o olhou com medo, ele não parecia ser aquele mesmo rapaz quieto que conhecia, ele parecia perigoso...

- Me solta Kurosaki, isso já perdeu a graça... – sua voz saia em sussurros, a boca estava tão seca e as cordas prendiam sua respiração de uma maneira que daquele jeito parecia que estava gritando.

- Kurosaki?! Há! Não me compare aquele merda, ele não seria capaz de fazer nem metade do que tenho reservado para você...

- Seu maldito! Me solta agora Kurosaki! – finalmente sua voz conseguia sair naturalmente. Ele se virou e deu-lhe um tapa forte no rosto fazendo com que Rukia caísse no chão.

- Eu já falei para não me chamar nesse nome, meu nome é Shirosaki...e é melhor você ficar quietinha sua vadia...eu quero que você sofra um pouquinho...

- Foi por causa do que aconteceu? Foi por causa daquilo que o Renji fez?!

- Eu achei que isso era claro...apesar de eu achar o Kurosaki um merda que não serve para nada, o que aquele macaco de cabelo vermelho fez não foi justo...E olha que eu nem acredito nessas bostinhas que vocês chamam de sentimentos!

- Eu sei que você só queria deixar claro o que sentia, e eu nunca concordei com nada daquilo Kurosaki! Eu também achei injusto!

- Se você achou injusto, porque deixou que acontecesse? Ou melhor, porque na hora que ele chegou e te entregou a carta se declarando você simplesmente leu em voz alta rindo com as suas amigas?!

- Eu... – realmente, achava injusto Renji ter pego a carta e espalhado pelo escola e ainda contar boatos que ele tinha um altar e era psicopata, aquilo tinha feito com que todos da escola se afastassem de Kurosaki, e que se aproveitassem batendo nele sem motivos, simplesmente a humilhação por diversão.

- Exato, porque você é uma putinha que se acha melhor que todos.

- Claro que não! Eu nunca apoiei o Renji naquilo! Kurosaki me desculpa!

- Eu já falei que não sou o Kurosaki! – Shirosaki deu um chute no estomago de Rukia fazendo a menina cuspir um pouco de sangue. Ele a pegou pelo cabelo levantando sua cabeça e a encarando com um olhar malvado, seus olhos tinham mudado para Rukia, Kurosaki Ichigo sempre fora um menino quieto mas amável e seu olhar traduzia isso. Mas agora, seu olhar estava tomado por ódio e maldade. – Você quer ver seu namoradinho Rukia?

- O que você fez com o Renji?!

- Você já vai ver... – o menino levantou a cadeira e saiu da então cozinha. Rukia sentia um desespero sem tamanho, o que aquele menino pretendia com tudo aquilo. Ouviu seus passos se aproximando novamente, tinha medo do que poderia ver quando ele passasse pela porta e então fechou com força os olhos. – Voltei...você não ta dormindo não é mesmo? Eu tenho uma surpresinha para você Rukia...

- Eu quero o Renji...

- Mas ele esta aqui comigo, pode abrir os olhos sem medo nenhum. – o sarcasmo era evidente em tudo em que Shirosaki falava. Rukia não via nenhuma outra opção a não ser abrir os olhos. Talvez aquele momento tenha sido o que mais se arrependeu um toda a sua vida. Lá estava parado em sua frente, o então Shirosaki segurando ao seu lado a cabeça de Renji...Ichigo exibia um sorriso malicioso e revezava o olhar entre Rukia e a cabeça do ruivo. A morena estava em choque.

- Renji...

- Ooun...a menininha não gostou da surpresa? Que peninha, vou ter que me livrar disso aqui então... – Shirosaki jogou a cabeça de Renji longe e ficou observando ela rolar um pouco no chão. Virou novamente para Rukia e passou a mão por seu rosto devagar, desamarrou a corda que a prendia na cadeira, mas seu corpo continuava preso. – Sabe...eu fiquei curioso. Eu quero saber o que uma vadia que nem você tem de tão especial...quero experimentar o que aquele macaco maldito experimentou...

Rukia recobrou a consciência e começou a se mexer no chão, tentava fugir de qualquer maneira, aquela brincadeira já havia passado do limite. O menino percebeu o que ela queria fazer e a pegou com força pelos braços e a puxou pelo chão sujo até perto de uma parede que havia um tipo de gancho, prendeu os braços de Rukia no gancho e se livrou de algumas cordas que atrapalhariam seus "planos"

- Pára com isso! Acabou! Haha! Muito engraçado, agora pára por favor... – lágrimas brotaram dos olhos violeta da menina. Ichigo se manteve sério e olhou para trás.

- Certo...você quer que eu pare... – ele a olhou novamente, e por um momento Rukia pensou que ele finalmente a ouviria. Enganou-se. Shirosaki sorriu largamente e se abaixou até o corpo da menina. – Não...Eu vou continuar, e você com certeza vai amar.

- Não...Você é um nojento! – Rukia cuspiu na cara de Ichigo, o ruivo fechou os olhos e quando os abriu novamente parecia confuso. Olhou desesperado para o que estava fazendo e se levantou assustado.

- Não, de novo não. Maldito...

- Me solta Kurosaki! Agora!

- Rukia?! Meu Deus, o que eu fiz? Rukia você está bem?

- É claro que não imbecil! Você vai morrer ouviu? – Ichigo parecia ter mudado drasticamente. Parecia assustado com o que tinha feito, começou a desamarrar a corda de Rukia.

- Me desculpa Rukia! Eu não sei o que aconteceu! Eu...

- Desculpa nada seu filho da puta!! Você matou o Renji e queria me matar também! Agora você é quem vai sofrer! Me solta logo! – Ichigo parou, seus olhos ficaram vidrados e o rosto sem expressão alguma, parecia murmurar algo repetidamente. – Oe! Kurosaki!

- Ela não é real...não é real...

- É sério Kurosaki, você já me assustou o suficiente... – o rosto de Ichigo parecia ter congelado, Rukia tentava soltar a corda q já estava um pouco frouxa, porem agora era a mão do ruivo que a prendia.

- Eu não posso faze-la real...não posso... – os olhos castanhos sem emoção encararam os violeta assustados. Um sorriso macabro tomou o rosto de Ichigo. – Pensou que eu ia deixar você fugir é putinha?

- Kurosaki...

- SHIROSAKI! – Deu-lhe um tapa forte no rosto e voltou a amarra-la no gancho da parede. Enfiou um pano sujo na boca da pequena e aproveitando que ela vestia um vestido até os joelhos, colocou a mão por baixo da saia e puxou a calcinha da menina com violência.

Rukia tentava gritar, mas o pano deixava isso difícil, sem contar que Shirosaki parecia gostar do desespero da menina. Rasgou-lhe o vestido na parte dos seios e começou a lambe-los e suga-los com vontade, Rukia se contorcia, aquilo a deixava com nojo.

- Sabe...você é muito magrela e sem peito nenhum, mas até que dá pra aproveitar. Quer saber... – Ichigo tirou o pano da boca e Rukia tentou gritar mas não conseguiu, sua garganta estava seca e sem força suficiente. – Seus gritos tão me deixando ainda mais excitado, sem contar que você deve ser ótima chupando...

- Nunca...

- Mas com certeza que vai... – Shirosaki abaixou sua calça tirando seu membro já duro e colocou na direção da boca de Rukia. Tentou coloca-lo 2 vezes, mas a menina não deixava, até que segurou seus cabelos e puxou a cabeça para trás com força. - Você vai chupar e vai gostar, nada de morder, senão...

Ele segurava um revolver na mão direita, estava escondido no bolso durante todo aquele tempo. Rukia pensava que preferia morrer a ter que colocar aquilo na boca, mas não teve tempo de retrucar, Ichigo a empurrou com força em direção de seus pênis e a morena percebeu que realmente não teria opção. Começou a chupa-lo com força, queria morder para machucar, mas sabia que isso seria sua sentença de morte. Ouvia os gemidos do garoto, o que a deixava com ainda mais raiva, queria vingar Renji e se livrar daquele seqüestro.

Shirosaki não agüentou muito, logo gozou e fez com que Rukia engolisse tudo, só quando teve certeza disso que a soltou, e a olhou sarcasticamente.

- Caramba, eu tinha razão, entendi porque aquele macaco tava com você, chupa muito bem.

- O Renji não era um macaco! E você vai morrer quando eu sair daqui! – Levou outro tapa no rosto. Ichigo a pegou e terminou de tirar suas roupas, voltou a lamber os seios da menina.

- Eu não chupo mulher, acho desagradável, mas quando você me sentir dentro de você com força, com certeza vai me implorar por mais... – ele a pegou e a virou de costas para ele, forçando seu rosto contra o chão. Com a mão livre a apalpou nas nádegas e em seu sexo, até que finalmente a penetrou com força.

- Não! Para com isso! Por favor! - Rukia sentia suas lágrimas se misturarem com o sangue que saia de sua cabeça, a pressão que ele fazia com a mão contra o rosto era tão forte que o atrito fazia que pequenos cortes se formassem no rosto da menina. As dores das estocadas eram dilacerantes, Ichigo não queria saber se ela estava sentindo prazer ou não, continuava e aumentava a força.

Rukia não parava de gritar e Ichigo adorava, sentia que daquele jeito não agüentaria muito mais. Ele olhou para baixo e viu que a cada movimento o sangue da menina escorria cada vez mais, queria que ela sofresse e fez questão de penetra-la com toda a força que tinha. A menina parou de gritar, somente chorava e pedia que tudo acabasse logo, não queria mais vingança, queria simplesmente ir embora e então perceber que tudo não passou de um terrível pesadelo.

Shirosaki não se segurou mais, gozou dentro da menina, um prazer que nunca tinha imaginado. Ele se levantou limpando o sangue que tinha coberto seu membro com um pedaço do então vestido, arrumou sua roupa e virou Rukia de frente com um chute no abdome.

- Muito obrigado, eu adorei esse tempo que passei com você. Mas ainda acho você uma vadiazinha maldita. Não sei o que faço com você...

- Me solta por favor...

- Até que você se comportou bem, acho que vou te soltar mesmo.

- Me solta...- a voz da menina que até então era chorosa e baixa tomou força, assim como seu olhar voltou a ter um certo brilho, sentia raiva. – ASSIM EU POSSO TE MATAR MALDITO! SEU FILHO DA PU...

Shirosaki não disse nada, antes de Rukia terminar de falar viu uma faca perto deles e não pensou duas vezes, a enfiou na barriga da menina. Agora observava o sangue brotar de seus lábios com um certa cara de tédio.

- Viu o que você me fez fazer? Pra que? Eu ia te soltar, íamos ter uma vida feliz, mas você teve que partir para a ignorância né putinha? Quer saber? Cansei de brincar com você, morra logo...

Rukia continuava sem entender como tinha levado a facada, o momento que foi levantada e perfurada pela lamina havia sido muito rápido. Agora se apoiava na parede, cuspia sangue enquanto via Ichigo ir até o outro lado daquele lugar estranho e pegar um facão enorme. Ele se aproximou e deu um sorriso, nem Rukia podia negar, talvez fosse o sorriso mais bonito que já tinha visto. Por mais maligno que fosse ele ainda tinha uma certa inocência nos lábios.

- Kurosaki, me desc...- a cabeça da menina rolou pelo chão, Shirosaki observou por alguns momentos o sangue saindo do pescoço de Rukia e jogou o facão longe. Colocou a mão no bolso pegando um cigarro e antes de sair fez questão de chutar a cabeça de Rukia.

- Tarde demais vadia... – acendeu o cigarro e deu uma baforada antes de sair e fechar a porta. Kurosaki não voltaria mais, Shirosaki tinha tomado conta do corpo do ruivo definitivamente. Não havia mais motivo para inocência, não deixaria mais ser humilhado. – Ela não é real...não posso faze-la real...

xXx

**Notas: **Outra IchiRuki.

Porque eu gosto muito do casal, mesmo fazendo uma fic desse tipo, as vezes é bom pra ver só como vai ficar. Mas enfim, Slipknot transforma as pessoas, inspiração master da música deles.

Espero que tenham gostado.

Review faz bem para o autor e não custa nada do seu tempo :3


End file.
